


RED-y, AIM, Shoot

by batsybatsybatsy4u



Series: Seeing RED [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sniper is an awkward jellybean, Sniper is awkward af, angst is off the fucking charts, dont @ me, mentions of past suicide attempt, we all know it’s true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsybatsybatsy4u/pseuds/batsybatsybatsy4u
Summary: Our lovable but awkward Aussy has it BAD for Sammy, but he has no clue how to socialize and win her heart.ALERT: IF YOU HAVENT READ PART ONE OF THIS SERIES NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE. GO READ PART ONE NOW





	RED-y, AIM, Shoot

Sniper POV

It was hard not to notice our new arrival. Even after nearly a week she still held my interest.  Of course, the food she cooked was always delicious, and I did always have a thing for sheilas with short hair. 

 

She was interesting.  She didn’t  _ seem _ to belong with our ragtag group of mercenaries, but the way in which she calmly cleaned up after our bloody fights as if it were routine?  There was something about her past that made this just another day for her. 

 

Coming in from my van, I saw Sammy serving omelets.  Most of the others were already present and seated. She was talking to Heavy over some coffee, explaining how she doesn’t sleep well in the first few nights at a new place.  I furrowed my brow at her but said nothing. It had been nearly a week, surely she should be accustomed to the place by now? But it was none of my business. 

 

When the food was served, Scout invited Sammy to have drinks with him and most of the other blokes after the battle today.  I figured she would decline, but I didn’t expect her to be anticipating a call. 

 

Hardly any of us heard from the outside world.  Sure Scout still kept in touch with his ma and Heavy with his sisters, and I with my parents, but we normally only got to talk once a month or so.  She just got here and was already getting a call? Both the Spook and I looked at her curiously, but my gaze was hidden behind my sunglasses. 

^^^^^

After the battle, the majority of the mercs left for the bar in town.  Sammy made a simple dinner of chicken and rice with broccoli with a type of sauce drizzled over the chicken.  As always, it was good, but I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side when she didn’t serve herself. 

 

“I’m not very hungry tonight.  Nothing to worry about!” Sammy smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she went about cleaning the kitchen.  I didn’t say anything but Spy narrowed his eyes. When her back was turned I shook my head at the Spy, silently telling him to leave her alone. 

 

But I knew it was a fruitless endeavor.  I didn’t need to be even looking at him to know that he was sneering at me.  

^^^^^

It was late and I was on the roof of my van, looking out at the stars when I heard the door to the base open and close.  Looking over, I saw Sammy make her way to the fire pit we had made for Pyro not long after his arrival. 

 

I waved but she didn’t seem to see me, too lost in her thoughts.  I began to wonder how her call went I saw her pull off her black jacket.  Even in the dark light, I could see faint markings all over her left arm. As I watched, Sammy pulled out a lighter and flick it to life.  I half expected her to pull out a cigarette but she just watched the small flame. After some time, she let the flame die and pressed the metal bit of the small lighter against her left arm.  I took a sharp breath in, surprised by her actions. 

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Pyro quietly leave the base and catch sight of Sammy, letting out a muffled greeting.  I watched her quickly try to hide her arm but Pyro caught on quick. She seemed bitter about something, or perhaps sad. I couldn’t tell, as their words were lost to me at the distance I was at.  

 

It seemed they were done talking and the two of them just sat next to one another.  As I watched, I felt to talons land on my hat and I chuckled softly. Holding out my arm, Hoots hopped from my head to my arm. 

 

“Hey there, Hoots.  Have a nice hunt?” The owl merely looked at me in response and I glanced back at the silent pair I had been observing.  “You see the girl over there? That’s Sammy, the one I’ve been tellin’ you about. Now, I don’t know why, but she purposefully burned her arm just a few minutes ago.  You have a clue?” The brown owl, which had been preening itself, looked at the two figures before returning to its work. “Whatever she’s hiding, it’s probably huge.”  I looked over as Sammy got up at the sound of the drunk mercenaries returning. 

 

I shook my head as I went back inside the van.  It was none of my business. And even if it did concern me, my nerves would keep me from talking to her alone. 


End file.
